Clamshell style cellular communications handsets that operate the hook switch when a hinged portion of the housing is opened and closed are known generally. The V.70/V.71 cellular telephones by Motorola, Inc., for example, includes a rotatable blade used as a hook switch detector that transitions the phone between stand-by and active modes depending on the position of the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,813 entitled “Potable Telephone” discloses a cellular telephone handset housing having a microphone boom pivotally coupled to a side portion thereof. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,813, pivoting the microphone boom between stowed and extended positions actuates a Hall effect hook switch or an optical hook switch disposed alongside the housing.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.